wonder_womanfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Frison
and Jenny Frison at Ace Comic Con in December 2017]] Jenny Frison is a Harvey Award-nominated illustrator and comic book artist. She received her BFA in Illustration from Northern Illinois University and later attended the Joe Kubert School of Cartooning and Graphic Arts. Beginning with issue #7, she has regularly provided variant covers for Wonder Woman v5, replacing Frank Cho. She also provided the cover for ''Sensation Comics Featuring Wonder Woman'' #15 and poster art for the Wonder Woman 75th Anniversary Special. Frison cites being "really affected" by Cheetah on the Prowl as a major influence on her career: "It was illustrated by Ross Andru and Dick Giordano. It was pre-Crisis Wonder Woman and it totally doesn’t count because it was a storybook . . . not a comic. But it definitely began a lifelong love of Wonder Woman . . . which directly influenced my future career choices!"Things from Another World "Cover Girl Jenny Frison Takes Us Inside Her Creative Process" by Josh C, August 8, 2012 In the same 2012 interview, she stated she had a lifelong love of Wonder Woman and explained that her "dream job is just to make covers for a book with really interesting and layered characters in which I have a lot of creative freedom and control over." She counts Alphonse Mucha (and the entire art nouveau movement), Joao Ruas, James Jean, Kevin Nowlan, Adam Hughes, Brian Bolland, Amy Reeder, and Rebekah Isaacs as her artistic inspirations. Her other work includes covers for Buffy and Angel at IDW Publishing, House of Night at Dark Horse Comics, Revival at Image Comics, and additional work for Marvel Comics, Harris Publishing, Devil's Due Publishing, White Wolf Publishing, and Hasbro. Gallery WonderWomanVol5-07 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #7 WonderWomanVol5-08 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #8 WonderWomanVol5-09 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #9 WonderWomanVol5-10 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #10 WonderWomanVol5-11 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #11 WonderWomanVol5-12 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #12 WonderWomanVol5-13 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #13 WonderWomanVol5-14 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #14 WonderWomanVol5-15 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #15 WonderWomanVol5-16 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #16 WonderWomanVol5-17 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #17 WonderWomanVol5-18 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #18 WonderWomanVol5-19 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #19 WonderWomanVol5-20 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #20 WonderWomanVol5-21 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #21 WonderWomanVol5-22 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #22 WonderWomanVol5-23 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #23 WonderWomanVol5-24 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #24 WonderWomanVol5-25 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #25 WonderWomanVol5-26 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #26 WonderWomanVol5-27 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #27 WonderWomanVol5-28 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #28 WonderWomanVol5-29 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #29 WonderWomanVol5-30 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #30 WonderWomanVol5-31 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #31 WonderWomanVol5-32 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #32 WonderWomanVol5-33 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #33 WonderWomanVol5-36 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #36 WonderWomanVol5-37 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #37 WonderWomanVol5-38 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #38 WonderWomanVol5-39 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #39 WonderWomanVol5-40 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #40 WonderWomanVol5-41 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #41 WonderWomanVol5-42 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #42 WonderWomanVol5-43 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #43 WonderWomanVol5-44 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #44 WonderWomanVol5-45 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #45 WonderWomanVol5-46 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #46 WonderWomanVol5-47 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #47 WonderWomanVol5-48 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #48 WonderWomanVol5-49 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #49 WonderWomanVol5-50 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #50 WonderWomanVol5-51 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #51 WonderWomanVol5-52 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #52 WonderWomanVol5-53 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #53 WonderWomanVol5-54 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #54 WonderWomanVol5-55 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #55 WonderWomanVol5-56 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #56 WonderWomanVol5-57 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #57 WonderWomanVol5-58 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #58 WonderWomanVol5-59 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #59 WonderWomanVol5-60 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #60 WonderWomanVol5-61 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #61 WonderWomanVol5-70 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #70 WonderWomanVol5-71 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #71 WonderWomanVol5-72 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #72 WonderWomanVol5-73 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #73 WonderWomanVol5-74 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #74 WonderWomanVol5-75 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #75 WonderWomanVol5-76 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #76 WonderWomanVol5-77 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #77 WonderWomanVol5-78 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #78 WonderWomanVol5-79 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #79 WonderWomanVol5-81 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #81 WonderWomanVol5-82 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #82 WonderWomanVol5-83 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #83 WonderWomanVol5-85 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #85 WonderWomanVol5-86 variant textless.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' v5 #86 WonderWoman750 JennyFrison.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' #750 Sources External links * jennyfrison.com * DeviantArt __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Artists